boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cock-a-doodle-doo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Loveya page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) RE: Ban I will not undo Cam's ban because I was not involved in the situation, and can not fairly judge the situation. If you would like to undo it, you need to talk to him, not me, specifically about it, and preferably not on my talk page on an unrelated wiki to the Degrassi Wiki. Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:24, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Talk to him on his talk page on this wiki or another one. Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:15, March 12, 2013 (UTC) color="teal">Loveya]] Pictures last longer. 05:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I asked him to speak to you, and he told me not to worry about it, so I assumed he was going to talk to you. There is no way to remove an admin, unless I or someone from Wikia staff does it. He has been an admin for over 2 years now, and isn't going to lose his position. It appears as if your ban is up by today anyway. Loveya Pictures last longer. 07:32, March 15, 2013 (UTC) If an admin sees it as fit to change the length of a ban, then yes they are allowed to do that. Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:41, March 20, 2013 (UTC) It's not that you did anything more, it's that he changed it to a longer ban that he thought was more suitable. You get banned because the fighting originates around you since you originally started the fighting and created problems with everyone. Now whenever you are on the wiki, trouble follows you. What does that user have to do with anything? And what case? Against Cam? As I said, he will not lose his position as admin since he has been proven himself to be a good admin for over two years. Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) No one is breaking the rules. I take a while to respond to my normal messages on Wikia, much less from you. Cam is not breaking the rules since he did fairly ban you; he is allowed to increase or decrease the ban as he sees fit for everything you did. Cock, why do you even want to come back to the wiki so badly? You were there less than a month and managed to pick fights with multiples fights more than one with several people. Wikia will not undo your ban since Cam had fair reasons to ban you. If you want to come back so badly, then just wait out your ban. I don't know why you keep contacting me here when I told you I won't undo Cam's ban. Loveya Pictures last longer. 19:41, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Ban I've been meaning to get around to messaging you and I put it off. I have already stated that your ban was justified for the time being. You have been nothing but ignorant, rude and an nuisance to basically everyone on chat and on the wikia. In addition, you have been using socks to come onto the chat and troll after your ban. I am just so exhausted from all the arguments and fights that you've caused, which is why I banned you for that extended amount of time. Maybe it was wrong? I don't know, but I've just had it. The fact that you came to Lauren and told her about this bothers me more, quite honestly. I've been far too lenient on you and I don't think I'm gonna change my mind this time. You've already had 3 chat bans and a ban from the main wiki, so the fact that we need to reinstate it yet another time, proves that maybe this wikia is not meant for you. • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 05:50, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't you WANT to work together to destroy those bitches on the Degrassi wiki? Me and you together. We could possibly be the most powerful team up in troll history. Please think about it. - Mamgirl